Soft tissue retractor devices for surgical use are known in the field. Additionally, support frames (i.e., simple or complex networks of support rods) are used during surgical procedures to mount or support surgical devices during a procedure. The support frame provides a stable mounting and reference points for surgical tools and instruments. Because these support frames can sometimes be complex and can otherwise be in the way of the surgical team, it is important to have available mountable surgical devices which are quick and easy to mount. Further, the devices when mounted to the support frame are as minimally invasive into the work space of the surgical team as possible, and that the actions of mounting and operating the device be facile in a potentially space limited situation.